Naughty Game
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Itachi hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada adiknya yang nakal tapi kelewat manis. Namun tanpa sadar Sasuke malah membangkitkan sesuatu yang ditahan Itachi sejak dulu./ "Astaga! Ini benar-benar ulang tahun terburuk!"/ "Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi?"/ For Sasuke Birthday/ ITASASU/ INCEST/ YAOI.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naughty Game Fanfiction**

 **Written by: Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Lime, Yaoi, Incest, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Dedicated for Sasuke Birthday ^_^**

 **Otanjoubi omedetou Sasu-koi**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke! Tousan belum selesai bicara! Jangan kabur!" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kepala keluarga Uchiha ini kewalahan menghadapi tingkah nakal putra bungsunya yang semakin hari semakin sulit untuk ditangani. Dulunya Sasuke adalah anak yang manis, penurut, tidak pernah membangkang, apalagi sampai membuat kericuhan. Tidak hanya disekolah tetapi diluar sekolahpun acap kali Fugaku mendengar kabar kalau putra termudanya itu menciptakan masalah yang berujung dengan perkelahian.

Sebenarnya berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan, dari mulai menasihatinya baik-baik,memberikan hukuman agar jera, memarahinya, mengancam dengan cara halus, sampai menjewer telinganyapun sudah. Tapi rupanya Sasuke benar-benar berniat menguras habis stock kesabaran yang beliau miliki.

Seperti sore ini, setelah mendengar kabar dari pihak sekolah mengenai Sasuke yang suka sekali membolos dipertengahan jam pelajaran selama 3 hari berturut-turut, emosi Fugaku kian tersulut juga. Habis sudah tembok pertahanannya dalam menghadapi Sasuke selama ini. Namun, baru saja dirinya mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegnya pada si empunya pembuat onar, justru malah beliau diacuhkan dan ditinggalkan sebelum selesai berbicara. Anak nakal satu itu seenak jidatnya ngeloyor pergi tanpa izin darinya. Benar-benar lancang!

Alhasil Fugaku memijit pangkal dahinya dengan gusar, penyakit kepalanya jadi kambuh berkali-kali lipat hanya karna masalah ini. Dan beliau sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar Sasuke jera, kemudian kembali menjadi anak yang baik, penurut, juga manis.

Dibalik dinding pemisah ruangan keluarga, nampak Itachi memperhatikan kegundahan sang ayah yang tengah membanting tubuhnya kearah sofa. Berusaha mengistirahatkan kelelahan fisik maupun batin yang ia derita. Rupanya Itachi telah menyaksikan semuanya sejak tadi tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya disana. Tidak hanya Fugaku yang lelah tapi dirinya juga. Adiknya yang imut dan menggemaskan telah bermetamorfosis menjadi makhluk berandalan. Sungguh tak habis pikir.

Keesokan harinya, Fugaku langsung membombardir berbagai pertanyaan dan kekesalan hatinya pada Sasuke sepulang anaknya dari sekolah. Ia menjegat langkah si bungsu ketika hendak melarikan diri menuju lantai atas, tepatnya kamarnya. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha nampak sudah berada ditingkat akhir kesabarannya.

Dengan sigap Fugaku menyergap lengan Sasuke dan mendudukannya disofa paling ujung, berusaha menyudutkan sang putra agar tidak kabur seperti kemarin.

"Tousan apa-apaan sih? Aku capek, mau istirahat dikamar," Protes Sasuke setengah jengkel. Telinganya cukup panas mendengar omelan yang dilontarkan ayahnya sejak kemarin. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik dia pergi kerumah Naruto setelah pulang dari sekolah. Tapi sejujurnya dia tidak kesekolah sih melainkan membolos untuk berkunjung ke game center seharian dari pagi hingga sore.

"Tidak bisa wahai anak muda," Fugaku menggeram, disetiap kosakatanya mengandung penekanan dengan nada suara yang suram dipenuhi aura mematikan disekitar tubuhnya. Walhasil Sasuke mengunci rapat bibirnya seraya menegak kasar ludahnya.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa banyak masalah yang kau perbuat? Tousan tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau inginkan dengan berbuat demikian? Kau ingin aku cepat mati karna serangan jantung, hah? Hentikan Sasuke atau Tousan akan mencabut semua fasilitas yang kau miliki. Ah, dan satu lagi... Tousan akan menghukummu dengan cara memasungmu dikamar. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Jeda. Fugaku butuh beberapa detik untuk menstabilkan tarikan emosi juga napasnya. Sasuke sudah melotot mendengar ancaman yang sama sekali tak membuatnya gentar namun cukup menyebalkan juga jika benar terjadi.

"Kau lebih suka dikurung dirumahmu sendiri, daripada menjadi anak baik, begitu? Apa harus Tousan mengirimmu kesekolah asrama khusus berandalan, atau memasukanmu kedalam karantina dipulau terpencil agar kau jera?" Emosi yang meletup-letup membuat beliau berkata tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Persetan dengan konsekuensi, bagi Fugaku asalkan anaknya bisa kapok lebih baik daripada menanggung malu seumur hidup.

Apa kata dunia jika penerus kedua Uchiha menjadi seorang urakan yang tidak jelas?

Apa kabar harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha Fugaku yang disegani kalau hal itu benar terjadi?

Lebih baik dia memasung si bungsu selamanya daripada mencoreng nama kebanggaan Uchiha lebih banyak lagi.

"Apa?!" Sasuke kian melebarkan matanya, ia menggeram, kakinya menghentak lantai dengan kesal. "Sampai matipun aku tidak akan mau!"

Fugaku menyeringai. Dilihat darimanapun ia memang sudah kehabisan cara sampai-sampai terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas untuk mengancam Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak mau maka berubahlah menjadi anak baik. Tousan tidak main-main Sasuke."

"Omong kosong!" Teriaknya kurang ajar. Fugaku mematung sesaat, hatinya seakan tercubit. Ia menjewer telinga Sasuke kuat-kuat. "I-ittai!" Sasuke memekik seraya berjengit untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Dasar anak nakal! Tidak sopan! Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, jenius? Aku AYAHMU! Orang yang telah menghasilkanmu dari benihku. Sepertinya kau berhasil menarik habis sisa kesabaran yang kumiliki, heh?" Tarikan terhadap daun telinganya makin menguat. Sasuke merintih dengan mata terpejam, namun seakan tak kehabisan akal, dia menginjak kaki ayahnya dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki.

Kini Fugakulah yang menjerit sampai lolongan kesakitannya terdengar kelantai atas, dimana saat itu Itachi tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliah dikamarnya. Hal yang sama jugs berlaku pada kamar dilantai dasar, Mikoto yang pada saar itu tengah tertidur jadi terbangun karna mendengarnya.

"Bocah tengik sialan!" Umpatnya lepas kontrol. Jeweran pada telinga Sasuke mengendur, dan disaat itulah putra nakalnya bisa melepaskan diri dari kuncian ayahnya. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mengejek ekspresi kesakitan sang ayah. Berbagai ejekan dengan gerakan yang dibuat-buat oleh tubuhnya kian memurkakan Fugaku hingga wajahnya merah padam.

Sasuke segera saja berlari menuju lantai 2. Ketika menaiki undakan tangga ia berpapasan dengan sang kakak yang tampak terkejut dengan umpatan super keras dari ayahnya mengenai adiknya. Namun si bungsu sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri dari amukan Fugaku yang tampak menyerupai seonggok monster.

Suasana rumah seketika berubah menjadi ricuh. Mikoto mati-matian menenangkan suaminya yang masih tersulut emosi karna ulah nakal Sasuke, sementara Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut ngilu.

Sasuke Uchiha, adik semata wayang yang amat sangat ia sayangi, berusia belum genap 14 tahun, berada ditingkat akhir Junior High School, selalu membuat onar dan kenakalan remaja lainnya. Pada hari ini bungsu kesayangan Uchiha berhasil meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan pria yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri hingga hancur berkeping-keping tak bersisa.

 **...**

Semenjak saat itulah Sasuke semakin sulit diatur. Sering bepergian tanpa izin, membolos sekolah, lari dari hukuman, kabur saat berhadapan dengan Fugaku, menghindari Itachi yang jelas-jelas ingin menasihatinya, dalam sehari bisa membuat Mikoto menangis meraung-raung karna ketidak sopanannya. Benar-benar anak yang bebal minta ampun.

Fugaku bahkan sampai mengerahkan para pengawal untuk membuntuti Sasuke, atau menjaganya selama 24 jam agar tidak hilang dari pengawasan namun tetap saja otak jeniusnya mampu mengelabui para pengawal tersebut, dan pada akhirnya Fugaku memerintahkan agar mereka menangkap Sasuke hidup-hidup, tanpa cacat maupun luka, agar menghadap padanya untuk diberi hukuman.

Hasilnya? Tentu saja Sasuke berhasil lari. Tidak pulang kerumah selama seminggu, dan baru pulang setelah Mikoto mengalami depresi stress tingkat tinggi sampai harus di opname dirumah sakit. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke makin bebal. Orangtuanya kini hanya pasrah, berharap-harap cemas terhadap masa depan putra bungsunya, apalagi mengingat sebentar lagi akan diadakannya ujian kelulusan.

Satu hal pertanyaan mereka. Apakah Sasuke bisa lulus walau dengan hasil yang minim?

Melihat ayah dan ibunya sangat tertekan, Itachi akhirnya membuat satu ambisi untuk mengubah adik tercintanya menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi Sasuke yang imut, manis, penurut. Sasuke yang dia kenal sebelum memasuki tingkat Junior.

Sekelebat bayangan lewat begitu saja saat Itachi sibuk melamun diruang keluarga. Tanpa memastikan pengelihatannya, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah siluetnya Sasuke. Seketika Itachi segera bangkit dan mengejar sosok remaja yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya.

Sasuke baru saja menuruni tangga sambil menyampirkan tas ransel kecil kepunyaannya dibahu kiri. Ia tampak terkejut saat suara baritone tegas Itachi menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Sasuke! Mau kemana lagi kau, Sasuke?" Telapak tangan Itachi terjulur spontan untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Namun segera ditepis kasar oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Lepas! Niisan tidak usah ikut campur seperti Tousan!" Hardiknya, menyebabkan permata onyx kakaknya melebar karna terkejut. Hatinya bagai tercubit mendengar nada tak sopan dalam ucapan si bungsu.

"Kenapa kau jadi nakal begini, Sasuke? Demi Kami-sama! Kau dulu tidak seperti ini, kenapa kau bisa berubah? Ini pasti karna pergaulan bebasmu itu kan?" Terka Itachi tajam. Sorotan mengintimidasi mengunci retina serupa milik adiknya.

"Jangan menuduh yang macam-macam! Aku hanya tidak suka diatur-atur. Aku ini sudah besar!" Sasuke balik menyorot mata Itachi dengan tatapan sinisnya. Ia melenggang pergi, tapi Itachi tak habis cara untuk menahannya. Secepat mungkin ia tutup jalan didepan lalu mengunci rapat pintunya.

Sasuke mendecak sebal. Ia menggeram tertahan, tangannya mengepal sampai buku jarinya memutih. Sasuke mendelik tak suka ketika melihat seringai menyebalkan disudut bibir kakaknya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Sasuke. Ini tidak akan selesai sebelum kau- OUCH!" Itachi melompat-lompat ditempat sembari memegang sebelah kakinya yang nyeri. Adik manisnya ini baru saja menendang tulang kering betis kanannya sampai nyaris kebas. Ekspresi datar dan tenangnya runtuh seketika terganti dengan kilatan super murka yang tidak pernah ia pelihatkan sebelumnya.

"Rasakan! Baka aniki! Kau pikir bisa menahanku disini?" Sasuke mengejek penderitaan Itachi lalu melenggang pergi menggunakan rute belakang sambil berlari kencang. Tidak diperdulikannya teriakan melengking Itachi yang menguarkan aura suram disekujur tubuh. Ingin rasanya Itachi memutilasi Sasuke seperti hewan kurban. Sayangnya dia masih begitu menyayangi makhluk manis dengan tittle 'Adik kandung' tersebut.

 **...**

Beberapa kali gagal untuk memberi pencerahan pada adiknya membuat Itachi dendam. Ambisi berapi-api didalam dirinya, menciptakan sebuah rencana untuk membalas dendam kejahilan putra bungsu Fugaku-Mikoto itu. Sudah berulang kali ia sabar dalam menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke yang berujung dengan kekalahan dirinya yang sungguh tidak elit. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha? Ditambah lagi gelar predikatnya sebagai penerus utama keluarga dan juga siswa paling jenius disekolah maupun universitasnya kini.

Oh, Sasuke Uchiha, kau akan menyesal sudah membuat seorang Itachi murka, wahai otouto yang tercinta.

Batin Itachi bermonolog ria dengan penuh dendam kesumat. Seberkas cahaya horor menyinari wajahnya yang dipenuhi senyum licik ala aktor film antagonis. Sebelum Sasuke berangkat menuju rumah temannya, Itachi sudah menghadangnya didepan pintu kamar sesaat ketika Sasuke hendak melangkah keluar.

Wajah suram tanpa ekspresi Itachi, sukses membuat Sasuke bergidik namun langsung ditepis mentah-mentah olehnya. Sasuke malah berdiri seolah menantang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Itachi?"

Sudut kening Itachi tampak berkedut dengan guratan empat siku-siku sebagai penanda dia mulai kesal. Rupa-rupanya adik kesayangannya ini harus menjalani kedisiplinan agar mulutnya bisa berkata sopan. Dengar sendiri bukan? Barusan dia memanggil Itachi apa?

"Minggir jangan halangi jalanku!" Sasuke berdecak sebal. Berniat mendorong sang kakak agar menjauh dari pintu, namun aura dingin mencekam lekas menyergap sebagian tubuhnya sampai ia mematung tak percaya. Obsidiannya memaku kilatan berapi-api dari mata Itachi, dan disaat itulah Sasuke merasa kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya.

"Sa-su-ke..." Panggil Itachi dengan intonasi datar dan penuh penekanan. Ia sengaja memenggal nama Sasuke menjadi beberapa lafalan yang berjeda. Itu untuk menandakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin mendapatkan pembantahan dari si bungsu.

Seketika Sasuke gemetar ketakutan dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil ketakutan. Ekspresi menyebalkannya kini terganti dengan ekspresi ngeri bercampur gelisah. Air mukanya kelihatan tegang, matanya melebar, dan dalam sekejap senyum miring Itachi menciptakan suara jeritan merdu dari mulut Sasuke.

"HUWWAAAAAH!"

Itachi tertawa maniak sembari menerjang sang adik diatas ranjangnya. Mereka bergulat sebentar, antara menyerang dan juga meloloskan diri. Tapi untuk urusan kali ini Itachi tampak unggul dan berhasil menjinakan Sasuke dengan bunyi kapal pecah diseisi penjuru kamar.

Brak. Bruk. Prang. Brak.

Deritan suara ranjang memekakan telinga tapi tidak terdengar lagi suara jeritan Sasuke didalam kamar. Seprai yang sebelumnya tertata rapi terlihat berantakan, dua orang berbeda usia tampak berada diatas kasur, yang satu berada dibawah yang satunya berada diatas, pakaian Sasuke tampak lusuh, beberapa kancing kemejanya terlepas dan berhambur diatas lantai, rambut ravennya tampak awut-awutan dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

Sekali lagi Itachi tertawa maniak penuh kemenangan. Ia mencubiti kedua pipi Sasuke kuat-kuat sampai si empunya meringis, lalu beralih kebawah untuk menggelitiki pinggangnya yang telah tersingkap hingga terekspose kulit putih sempurna tanpa cela.

"Mmmmppphh! Mmmmppphh!" Sasuke meraung-raung. Keadaannya mengenaskan, sangat berantakan, mulutnya disumpal, tangan dan kakinya diikat pada pembatas besi ranjang, saling menyatu dan tersambung pada besi diatas kepala dan dibawah kakinya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak ataupun kabur lagi, untuk membalas dan mengumpat kakaknyapun tidak mampu.

"Hahahaha! Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, Otouto~" Katanya dengan nada sing a song. Sasuke bergidik melihatnya. Kakaknya menjelma menjadi seorang iblis tidak seperti biasanya yang memasang tampang malaikat penuh senyuman lembut.

"Anak nakal sepertimu harus kuapakan ya?" Itachi menimbang-nimbang pemikiran yang masuk begitu saja kedalam otaknya. Ide liar dan bengis terselip diatara jutaan keinginan lainnya. Seperti menelanjanginya lalu memotretnya yang sedang bugil, menghias seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan pita atau aksesoris berbau perempuan, memakaikan pakaian maid yang menggoda, yah... semuanya bisa dipakai untuk bahan ancaman agar Sasuke menjadi anak baik yang penurut dan mudah diatur.

Sepertinya memang tidak ada salahnya mencoba...

Senyum setan Itachi memucatkan raut pias Sasuke. Adiknya meronta-ronta, mengguman dibalik kain penghalang mulutnya dengan segala sumpah serapah super pedas, pergelangan tangan serta kakinya sampai lecet dan memerah karna berusaha ia tarik-tarik agar terlepas dari ikatan.

Ini menyebalkan! Sasuke sangat marah dan murka walau sedikitnya ada perasaan takut dan was-was juga.

"Nnnnnghh!" Rasa geli yang menusuk-nusuk sampai tulang membuatnya lemas. Setitik airmata sampai lolos dari tampungan matanya. Itachi menggelitiki pinggang Sasuke yang tanpa penghalang maupun pertahanan. "Hnnff! Hnnnff!" Beberapa helai rambutnya menempel didahi dan pipinya yang berkeringat ketika menggeleng untuk memohon pada Itachi.

"Aku belum selesai, Sasuke~ Kau pikir kenakalanmu hanya sebatas itu? Khukhukhu... tidak otoutoku yang manis, kau sangat-sangat menyebalkan sampai aku ingin mencakarmu hidup-hidup." Lagi. Aura suram berkumpul untuk menggertak nyali Sasuke yang sudah menciut.

Disaat yang bersamaan ketika Itachi mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke sampai memerah, pintu kamar ruangan itupun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok kepala keluarga Uchiha yang terlihat shock dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Mulut Fugaku melebar, selebar bola matanya sekarang. Ia melihat Sasuke, anak ternakal dijagat raya sedang disiksa oleh kakaknya, dan kini tatapan si bungsu yang biasanya mengejek atau menantang, tengah memelas menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Fugaku tergagap. Mulutnya megap-megap begitu juga dengan hatinya yang bertalu-talu berirama rock.

Seringai Itachi melebar. Fugaku yang menatapnya agak speechless. "Bermain," Jawabnya kalem. Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya seakan tidak mengerti. "Anak ini terlalu menyebalkan, sulit diatur, brutal, semaunya, jadi kupikir kalau memintanya berubah secara baik-baik amat sulit. Dan dia sangat suka bermain-main kan? Karna itu sekarang aku tengah mengajaknya bermain dengan caraku sendiri."

Itachi mempraktekanya pada Fugaku yang masih berdiri diam diambang pintu. Ia mencubiti tubuh Sasuke lalu menggelitikinya sepuas hati. "Lihat? Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Kurasa kalaupun kau marah-marah dan menasihatinya sekarang dia tidak akan kabur ataupun menyela." Secara tidak langsung Itachi mengundangnya untuk menyiksa Sasuke. Jelas Fugaku sangat tertarik mencobanya. Bukankah selama ini Sasuke sangat menyebalkan dan sulit diatur? Mungkin dengan cara inilah ia bisa mengurangi kekesalan hatinya pada si bungsu.

Sudut bibir Fugaku berkedut, lalu tak lama menyeringai antusias. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sasuke dengan langkah santai, yang setiap pijakannya membuat Sasuke berdebar dan menatapnya horor.

"Kau benar Itachi, aku memiliki banyak sekali uneg-uneg pada Uchiha muda ini. Khukhukhu... kurasa akupun tidak akan menahan emosiku yang terpendam hingga mendarah daging sampai membuatku nyaris frustasi."

Itachi mengangguk dengan senyuman iblisnya. "Kalau begitu... mari kita siksa dia."

Dan suara jeritan keputusasaan Sasuke menggema indah diseisi ruangan. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk diatas kasur karna dihujami berbagai siksaan fisik dari kakak serta ayahnya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya karna ia sudah sangat lemas, ditambah pinggang, perut, telapak kaki dan ketiaknya serasa kebas karna serbuan membabi buta pembalasan dendam kedua pria mengerikan yang ia kenal.

Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikaaaan! Kalau bisa ia sudah menyerukan kalimat tersebut sejak tadi bukannya gumaman tidak jelas yang menyebabkan seringai dua orang itu semakin tercetak mengerikan dibibir masing-masing.

"Kau dengarkan anak bebal? Aku sudah lelah demi Kami-sama mengurusi semua kenakalanmu! Kau dengar itu demi Kami-sama! Tousan sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Jadi kalau sekarang kau masih belum bisa dinasehati juga, Tousan akan membiarkan Itachi menyiksamu terus sampai mati." Ancam Fugaku, ia tidak serius mengatakannya karna bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalahnya anak kesayangannya walau sulit diatur, tetapi rupanya Sasuke menganggapnya lain, dia mengira Fugaku serius dan hal itu sukses membuatnya ketakutan.

"Mmmmpp... Mmmmppp..." Baru kali ini Sasuke terlihat lemah. Dia mengaku salah dan menyerah. Anggukan serta airmata yang mengalir deras dikedua pipinya adalah tandanya.

"Kurasa kita terlalu berlebihan Itachi. Sasuke terlihat menderita sekali." Bisik Fugaku iba. Itachi mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata sekali lagi kalau ini hanya permainan dan Sasuke pantas mendapatkannya, meski begitu pandangannya tidak berhenti memaku sosok menggemaskan dengan kondisi tanpa pertahanan disertai kilatan napsu yang tiba-tiba saja membara.

Suasana mendadak sunyi sejenak. Hanya deru napas Sasuke yang terdengar putus-putus diiringi erangan seraknya yang terhalangi selembar kain tebal dimulut. Sampai pada akhirnya dering ponsel Fugaku memecah kesunyian dan ia pamit undur diri pada putra tertuanya untuk mengangkat telepon itu diluar kamar.

Seperginya Fugaku tinggalah kedua putranya yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Yang satunya menggeram dan sibuk memberontak, yang satunya lagi menyeringai penuh arti sembari menggerakan sebelah tangannya kearah wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi peluh dan rona merah. Sontak saja pikiran paranoid Sasuke membuatnya meronta lebih keras.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Itachi tertawa sekenanya. Ia menyentil halus dahi Sasuke dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pori-porinya. "Lucu juga melihatmu kesulitan seperti ini. Bukankah biasanya kau sudah kabur dan mengejek kami, Sasuke? Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat tidak berdaya, heum? Membuka pertahanan selebar itu. Apa kau ingin menguji kesabaranku lagi?" Cecar Itachi yang mulai kehilangan tameng dirinya dengan kabut napsu yang kian memanas.

Itachi menggeser sedikit posisinya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya terjulur untuk melepaskan kain dimulut adiknya. Seketika Sasuke dapat bernapas lega dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Itachi.

"Sudah mau menurut atau masih ingin memberontak?" Tanya Itachi kalem. Diusapnya rambut dan wajah Sasuke, lalu belaiannya turun kearah leher yang tampak berkilat karna keringat.

"Tidak sudi!" Sentaknya lumayan geram. Sasuke meronta lagi, berusaha menarik tangannya yang terikat diatas kepala. "Lepaskan Itachi! Aku tidak mau diikat! Kau pikir aku apa? Hewan kurban?!" Cecar Sasuke ketus. Itachi malah terkekeh, tak lama ia terbahak keras. Ditariknya dagu Sasuke kearahnya, dan sebelum si bungsu mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya yang lain, Itachi lekas membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman paksa. Lumatan-lumatan agresif berpadu dengan kecupan-kecupan intim.

Sasuke mematung. Tubuhnya kaku, bibirnya kelu, sorot matanya blur seakan kesadarannya melayang kesuatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Dia membiarkan Itachi menciumnya sementara dirinya masih sangat shock. Ketika Itachi menjilat-jilat belahan bibirnya agar terbuka, Sasuke kian merapatkannya.

Kembali pada realita, Sasuke sudah bisa mengontrol kesadarannya. Ia memberontak dalam rengkuhan Itachi atas bibirnya, ia menggeram, terus merapatkan bibirnya, sampai usapan-usapan nakal pada pinggangnya membuat ia lemah. Sasuke masih berusaha bertahan, dan Itachi seakan tidak kehabisan akal, dia mencubit pinggang Sasuke tapi tetap tak membuatnya membuka mulut, hanya mengerang.

Itachi menggerakan tangannya kearah dada Sasuke, mengusapnya secara seduktif lalu memilin salah satu tonjolan yang masih terasa lunak. Itachi kian gencar, memutar-mutar permukaan puting susu Sasuke lalu mencubitnya dengan gemas. Disaat itulah Itachi berhasil membuat mulut Sasuke terbuka diiringi dengan desahan super keras, dan tanpa ragu-ragu Itachi melesakan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat adiknya.

"Nnnnngghh... hnnnngghh..." Erangan demi erangan lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Bunyi keciplak basah serta desahan antusias Itachi berpadu seirama.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Itachi tampak menikmati permainan ini. Mulut adiknya sangat manis, seolah didalamnya ada telaga madu yang bersemayan tanpa batas. Dihisapnya lagi sumber kenikmatan tersebut, Itachi mengabsen deretan gigi putih Sasuke satu persatu, menyapu langit-langit mulut Sasuke hingga sang adik meleguh, mengajak lidah pasif Sasuke untuk berdansa, meskipun Sasuke tidak membalasnya dan malah Itachi yang menarik benda lunak nan basah itu untuk ia peras.

"Hnnnngghh!" Sasuke bergerak panik. Napasnya nyaris habis. Paru-parunya seakan ingin meledak dan kalau Itachi tidak berhenti mungkin dia akan mati.

Oke terlalu berlebihan, namun disatu sisi tubuh Sasuke berkhianat dan tampak menikmati perlakuan tidak senonoh kakaknya.

"Puah! Hah...haahh..hahh..." Wajah Sasuke merah padam, dadanya naik turun, dan sisa salivanya yang berbaur dengan milik Itachi tercecer diatantara dagu serta lehernya. Itachi menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Adik manisnya ternyata memiliki ekspresi seerotis ini.

"Kau... Hah... Gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan brengsek! Cepat lepaskan ikatanku atau- hmmphh!" Mata Sasuke melotot seolah mengutuk senyum menyebalkan diwajah Itachi. Ia belum selesai bicara dan kakaknya malah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman lagi? Seenaknya saja pemuda keriput itu memperlakukannya.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Sasuke. Posisimu sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengancam. Kau tahu kan aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu adikku yang manis..." Jarinya membelai dada dan perut Sasuke kemudian melepas sisa kancing yang melekat dalam sekali tarikan. Dia tersenyum lagi. Mempermainkan tubuh Sasuke yang terekspose tanpa penutup sangat bersemangat.

"Breng- euggghh... sek! Ahnnnn... Mmmmh... Henti..kan, Itachi!" Meski berkata berhenti tapi dirinya menikmati sentuhan kakaknya. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk menyadarkan penyimpangan yang ada didalam kepalanya. Ia menatap Itachi sayu, wajahnya kian memerah, bibir yang bengkak, serta dagu dan leher yang dihiasi sisa saliva.

Oh damn!

Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang berada dibawahnya berdenyut lalu menegang. Adiknya sungguh sexy, dan dia tidak akan mampu menahan godaan, apalagi melewatkan suatu kesempatan selangka ini. Itachi menjilati bibirnya sendiri seakan tergiur, ketidak berdayaan Sasuke, ditambah pemandangan seindah ini membuatnya tertarik. Itachi jadi ingin mencicipi keseluruhannya.

"Jadi... sampai mana tadi?" Suara baritone Fugaku menginterupsi. Beliau memasuki kamar Sasuke sembari mengembalikan letak ponselnya didalam saku celana. Ia mengernyit sejenak melihat Itachi yang tampak berantakan lalu membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya. Sementara adiknya sendiri jauh lebih berantakan dari yang sebelumnya, kemejanya terlepas dan wajahnya memerah, ditambah ekspresinya yang ketakutan berusaha memohon padanya lewat tatapan mengiba.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian... berantakan?"

Itachi berdehem sebelum menjawab lalu mengukir senyum yang menyiratkan tidak-ada-apa-apa-disini pada ayahnya. "Aku hanya sedang menasihati Sasuke, tapi sepertinya dia sangat sulit diberitahu. Sejak tadi setelah ayah keluar dia memberontak dan mengancamku padahal aku sudah berniat ingin melepaskannya," Semua perkataannya adalah dusta, tapi Fugaku terlihat mempercayainya. Beliau hanya mengangguk pasrah dan melirik malas pada si bungsu yang masih bergumam dan menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Terserah kau sajalah Itachi, mau kau apakan adikmu itu, ayah tidak perduli. Dia sangat sulit diatur. Kalau bisa buat dia jera dan menjadi penurut seperti dulu. Dan untuk kau Sasuke, ayah tidak akan ikut campur dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan kakakmu. Semua demi kebaikanmu, kalau kau masih bebal juga, terpaksa ayah akan membuatkan ruangan khusus untuk memasungmu nanti." Fugaku berkata dengan raut lelah. Ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan terhuyung menuju keluar kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu sesaat setelah ia memunggungi keduanya, si sulung menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sementara si bungsu tampak pucat pasi melihatnya. Seolah Sasuke baru saja melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan rupa mengerikan.

"Kau dengar, Otouto? Itu artinya hanya ada kita berdua disini. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang heum?" Tantang Itachi, ia melepaskan bekapan pada mulut Sasuke kemudian memegang rahangnya untuk menahannya. Ia dengan lembut mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menjilati sisa madu yang tercecer didagu serta leher Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke tampak jijik ketika Itachi menjilati dagu dan setengah pipinya, tetapi saat turun kearah leher, ada sensasi asing yang lekas menyergapnya. Antara geli juga nikmat, tanpa sadar Sasuke meleguh ketika Itachi menghisap kuat-kuat kulit lehernya. Itachi juga menggigit bahu Sasuke karna merasa gemas pada suara desahannya.

"Hentikan..." Suara Sasuke berupa bisikan. Sesuatu yang keras dan besar terasa menggelitik perutnya yang ditindih Itachi.

"Tubuhmu tidak berkata seperti itu, Sasuke,"

"Diam kau dasar brengsek! Lepaskan aku sekarang dasar mesum!"

"Ssst... Tidak." Itachi berbisik seduktif, meniup-niup lubang telinga Sasuke hingga menghantarkan sengatan aneh disekujur tubuhnya, Itachi lekas mengigiti daun telinga Sasuke yang memerah. Dia tahu disanalah letak tersensitif adiknya.

"Eummh... i-ta-cih..." Desah Sasuke. "Ahh... Ja-jangan..." Pinggulnya bergetar saat Itachi menekan-nekan tangannya kearah kesejatian Sasuke yang hampir mengeras sepenuhnya. "Buka talinya... Tanganku sakit..." Rengeknya kemudian.

Itachi melirik pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang terikat diatas kepala. Kulit putih adiknya memang terlihat lecet dan memerah. Ia jadi tidak tega. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti makhluk manis kesayangannya.

"Yuruse Sasuke..." Itachi mengusap sayang puncak kepala adiknya lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik simpul tali untuk membebaskan kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Ugh!"

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Itachi cemas. Sasuke mengangguk dengan sorotan lemahnya. Jujur saja Itachi semakin gemas dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menerkam malaikat rapuh dihadapannya secara brutal.

Pelan-pelan ia menyeka bekas linangan airmata dipipi mulus adiknya, ia juga meniup-niup pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang membekas pilur merah lilitan tali. Dikecupnya punggung tangan kanan Sasuke, kecupannya semakin lama semakin naik hingga sampai dileher Sasuke.

"Hnnnnghh..." Belahan bibir mungil itu merapat seolah menahan desahannya agar tidak lolos.

Senyum Itachi terekam dalam lensa matanya. "Jangan ditahan..."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Ini salah." Pelupuk matanya terlihat kabur dengan banyaknya tampungan airmata.

"Memang, tapi aku sudah terlanjut jatuh dalam kubangan dosa Sasuke. Semua karnamu, tapi aku tidak menyesal... Aishiteru Sasuke. Aku telah memendamnya sejak lama, jauh sebelum kau tumbuh sebesar ini." Nada sendu sang kakak menggetarkan hati Sasuke. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka airmata yang baru saja lolos dari bola mata kakaknya.

Dengan sigap Itachi menangkap pergelangan tangan itu untuk ia kecup. Berbagi kehangatan yang ia miliki dan bermaksud menyalurkan perasaannya yang terpendam pada sang adik.

"Karna malaikatku yang manis ini sudah nakal, maka aku harus menghukumnya. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkan pergaulanmu Otouto." Jemari Itachi menarik dagu Sasuke yang tertunduk agar mendongak. Ia mengecup kedua pipi adiknya yang bersemu dan meraup bibir mungil yang tampak menggoda.

"Emmph!"

Sebuah elusan dikedua pipinya berusaha menenangkan keterkejutan Sasuke. Itachi tidak menciumnya dengan buas seperti tadi, dia hanya melumatnya dengan lumatan lembut tanpa berniat menyakitinya, walau napsu membara itu masih saja terus membakar jiwa Itachi hingga sanggup menegangkan juniornya dibawah sana.

"Emmh... Niisan... Jangan lakukan..." Sasuke mendorong dada Itachi tapi tangannya segera ditangkap dan ditahan dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Sasuke."

Gelengan pemberontakan Sasuke terlihat lemah dengan rona pucat yang memerah karna malu. "Nanti tousan dan kaasan bisa lihat."

"Biar saja. Mereka pasti akan mengerti."

"Ti- emmph!"

"Ssstt..." Itachi menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Isyarat diam pun ia berikan. Setelah Sasuke lumayan tenang, Itachi menarik tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya. Ia memperbaiki posisinya lalu melebarkan paha sang adik sampai mengangkang.

Sasuke tersentak. Sejak kapan Itachi melepas ikatan pada kakinya? dan sekarang tahu-tahu selangkangannya telah terekspose tanpa penutup sehelaipun. Sejak kapan pula celananya dilepas? Apa saat dia berbicara tadi diam-diam Itachi melakukannya?

"Diam dan serahkan saja dirimu tanpa perlawanan Otouto, karna merontapun percuma. Aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menghentikan napsuku saat ini." Kilatan obsidian kelam kakaknya menggelap, tidak seperti Itachi yang biasanya. Bolehkah Sasuke merasa takut dan terancam sekarang?

"Nii- Ouch! Aah... Sakit!" Tubuhnya seketika mengejang, diremasnya kuat-kuat seprai kasur miliknya dari kedua sisi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan meloloskan tetesan airmata yang tertampung sejak tadi. "Sakit niisan... Kumohon keluarkan..."

"Aku baru memulainya sayang. Bahkan baru saja memasukan ujungnya."

"Sa- ahnn... Sa..kit... Ahh... Nnnngghh..."

"Cup cup cup tenang sayang..." Belaian sang kakak tetap tak dapat menenangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke. Itachi mengusap wajah basah adiknya dan sesekali menciuminya hanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Seharusnya ia melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu agar Sasuke dapat terbiasa, tapi mengingat birahinya yang sudah sampai dititik terendah menyebabkan Itachi tidak mampu menahannya terlalu lama.

"Ahh... Ahhh... Sakit... Hiks... Hiks... Tou- Mmmppp!" Lumatan pada bibirnya memutus niat Sasuke untuk berteriak. Cengkeraman pada kedua tangannya cukup kuat dan Itachi telah berhasil menahan pemberontakan Sasuke. Hanya kakinya yang mengangkang saja yang berusaha untuk bergerak menendang-nendang, tapi usahanya barusan malah membuatnya mudah lelah, apalagi rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya yang seperti hendak dibelah secara perlahan-lahan.

Itachi terus melumat bibir Sasuke untuk meredam segala suara rengekan bahkan jeritannya, disatu sisi ia juga tengah berkonsentrasi dibagian bawah, dimana kesejatiannya seperti terjepit dalam lubang Sasuke yang masih sangat sempit, rasanya miliknya serasa hampir patah karna tidak bisa menerobos masuk kedalam.

"Tenang Sasuke, rileks saja. Ouch! Kau ingin mematahkan senjataku ya Otouto?" Ringis Itachi. Tiga jari tangannya dimasukan kedalam mulut Sasuke agar ia tidak menjerit lagi dan juga untuk mencegahnya mengigit bibirnya sendiri sampai luka.

"Nnnngh! Hnnnngh!" Punggungnya menegang. Sakit yang menghantam lubang bawahnya seperti ingin merobeknya tanpa ampun. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan rembesan darah yang keluar dari sela-sela lubangnya yang dijebol Itachi.

"Ohh... Sem..phit... Seka...lih..." Raung Itachi frustasi. Ia bersiap-siap menyodok lebih dalam liang adiknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sementara Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya semakin tidak tenang dan terus meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan.

Sedikit demi sedikit penisnya berhasil masuk kedalam walau agak tersendat. Sebenarnya dengan perlahan-lahan seperti ini pasti menyakitkan bagi Sasuke, tapi kalau lewat paksaan dan kekerasan pasti akan lebih menyakitkan lagi. Semuanya serba salah. Karna itulah sebisa mungkin Itachi melakukannya dengan lembut.

Lewat setengahnya sudah berhasil masuk. Itachi menarik napas panjang sedikit tersendat. Pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke melemah karna tenaganya seakan terkuras untuk proses 'pengerjaan' dibawah sana. Cairan hangat dan kental yang merembes dari liang Sasuke berusaha ia abaikan. Dia pikir nanti lama-lama juga Sasuke terbiasa. Tapi ketika sedikit lagi berhasil masuk seluruhnya. Jarinya yang ada dimulut Sasuke digigit kuat-kuat, seperti hendak diputuskan.

"AAAAARGHH!" Itachi meraung kesakitan. Konsentrasinya buyar, kunciannya melonggar. Sasuke berhasil melepaskan dirinya dan berlari sedikit tertatih kearah pintu kamar.

"Tousan! Kaasan! Tolong! Niisan ingin-"

Brak!

Hampir saja ia mencapai handle pintu, tiba-tiba Itachi melesat melewatinya lalu menutup sedikit celah pintu yang tidak tertutup oleh Fugaku tadi, kemudian menguncinya. Itachi tersenyum meledek sembari memainkan kunci ditangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana sayang."

"Dasar gila! Mesum gila! Tousan, kaasan, tolong aku!" Sasuke berteriak lagi, ia mendorong Itachi yang berniat menerjangnya. Secepat mungkin Sasuke menuju arah pintu lalu menggedornya sekuat tenaga.

"Tolong! Tolong aku! Niisan ingin memperkosaku! Tousan! Tousan!"

"Hahaha... Tidak ada siapapun Sasuke... Cepat kemari..."

"Tidak!" Ditepisnya tangan Itachi yang terjulur kearahnya. Habis sudah kesabaran Itachi. Penolakan Sasuke menjadi boomerang untuknya sendiri. Sejak tadi ia bersikap baik dan lembut karna tak ingin menyakiti Sasuke lebih dari itu, tapi sekarang jangan salahkan dia.

Brak. Brak. Brak.

"Tolong...! Tolooooong...!" Kembali Sasuke memukul daun pintu berharap ada yang mendengar dan menolongnya saat ini juga. "To- Mmmphh! Hmmmphh!"

Brak. Brak. Brak.

Tangannya terus memukul meski mulutnya tengah dibungkam. Ia berusaha melepaskan kuncian Itachi dan menyingkirkan tangan nakal yang meraba-raba tubuhnya terutama dibagian bawah.

"Hmmmphh...! Hmmmmpphh...!"

Suara gedoran pintu yang memekakan masih terus terdengar, tapi tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar atau berada dilantai 2. Dilantai bawah sendiri semua orang sibuk berada diluar, begitu juga dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang berusaha menenangkan kepalanya dari pikiran rumit seputar kenakalan putra bungsunya.

Singkatnya. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar suara gedoran maupun jeritan Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan percuma!" Bentak Itachi. Ia menarik Sasuke untuk menjauhi pintu tapi cengkeramannya pada handle pintu sangatlah kuat. Sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk melepaskannya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menjerit keras dari balik bekapan tangan Itachi. Kakinya melemas dan tak mampu menapak pada lantai, bagian bawahnya sakit luar biasa, sesuatu yang tumpul dan besar menghantam lubangnya tanpa ampun, menyodoknya dengan sekali hentakan sampai ia menangis dan darah dari pinggiran liangnya yang sobek mengucur seperti halnya wanita yang habis diperkosa.

"Hnnff! Hnnff!" Sasuke tak mampu bangkit dari lantai. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Jadilah Itachi memperkosanya dilantai bukan diatas ranjang.

"Kau yang memilihnya Otouto.." Ucapnya disertai seringai buas.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Isakan Sasuke terdengar lemah dan serak. Ia mencengkeram kemeja bagian depan Itachi sembari menggigit bibir untuk menahan sakit. "Ahh... Ahh... Nnnngh... Hhhh..." Lamat-lamat genjotan pinggul Itachi mengikis rasa sakit yang diterima menjadi rasa nikmat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan. Siapapun yang melihat ekspresinya sekarang pasti akan menegak kasar ludahnya dan berlomba-lomba untuk mencicipi tubuh mungil bungsu Uchiha.

"Sssshh... Masih saja sempit Otouto," Itachi menyodok titik prostat Sasuke berulang kali, tapi tetap saja merasa kalau lubang adiknya menyempit seolah meremas kejantanannya.

"Hhhh... Hhhh... Mmmh... Hhhh..." Rasanya ia tengah berada diawang-awang. Disatu sisi ia mengaku kalau ini salah, namun disatu sisi lainnya Sasuke tak dapat menolak. Tubuhnya berkhianat pada dirinya. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk melawan, tapi batinnya merasa kalau semua itu percuma. Lagipula Sasuke hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Juniornya yang berkedut dan mengeras terus dipijat oleh Itachi.

Sialnya Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaan. Sesaat sebelum cairan miliknya menyembur keluar, Itachi menutup ujung lubang penisnya dengan jari, jadilah ia mengalami orgasme kering yang menyakitkan.

"Uugh..."

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu keluar sayang. Ini hukuman pertama untukmu." Suara kekehan menyebalkan Itachi membuat kupingnya panas. Setelah merasakan nyeri pada penis dan perutnya, Sasuke merasakan nyeri juga dibawah sana. Lubangnya yang sudah beradaptasi dengan kehadiran penis Itachi, seketika merasakan kekosongan saat sang kakak mencabutnya. Membekaskan rasa sakit ketika dia melepasnya dengan paksa.

"Hukuman keduamu..." Itachi beralih untuk menduduki dada Sasuke, ia mengarahkan penisnya yang masih berdenyut dan keras kedalam mulut Sasuke yang terbuka. Didorongnya masuk seluruhnya sampai rasanya mulut Sasuke penuh. Ia menikmati kepanikan sang adik saat merasakan ujung milik Itachi menyodok tenggorokannya.

"Ghok... Ghok... Ummmh!"

"Hisap. Lakukan dengan baik Sasuke." Titahnya, ia tertawa lagi saat Sasuke patuh menurutinya. Meski awalnya berusaha melawan dan menolak tapi Itachi dengan mudah menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke diatas kepala.

"Ssshh... Bagus... Kau pintar adikku..." Elusan sayang menyapu keringat dikening serta wajah Sasuke. Itachi memberikan belaian lembutnya untuk menghargai usaha adiknya. "Ohh... Aku mau keluar... Aku tidak tahan lagi... Nnnngh..." Dan semburan cairan hangat milik Itachi menerobos deras kedalam tenggorokan Sasuke. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya dari mulut sang adik, dan melihat makhluk manis itu terbatuk-batuk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Nii-niisan..." Rajuk Sasuke memelas. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga tapi juniornya masih menegang akibat kejahilan Itachi yang menutup jalan untuk cairannya keluar. Sasuke meneteskan airmatanya karna tak kuasa menahan sakit diperutnya.

"Aku tahu... Hukumanmu sudah selesai, dan sekarang adalah giliranku..." Bibirnya mengecup pipi Sasuke yang terasa lembab, beralih kearah bibir mungil yang tampak membengkak. Ia melumatnya penuh perasaan seolah ingin meminta maaf lewat sentuhannya.

Itachi juga memberi banyak kecupan dan tanda disepanjang leher dan dada Sasuke. Hingga tanpa sadar sebenarnya Itachi sedang menubruk titik prostatnya berkali-kali. Suara desahan Sasukepun terdengar pelan, dia kelelahan tapi kenikmatan yang diberikan sang kakak masih dapat ia rasakan.

Tibalah giliran Sasuke yang menyemburkan seluruh cairan cinta miliknya. Itachi merunduk dan melahap kesejatian Sasuke yang terlihat imut dibandingkan miliknya. Ia menelan semua cairan adiknya tanpa sisa, setelahnya ia menggerakan lidahnya untuk menjilat-jilati permukaan batang kemaluan sang adik sampai bersih dari aktifitasnya barusan.

Mereka berisitirahat selama beberapa saat tapi keadaan lantai yang dingin dan keras tidak baik untuk dijadikan alas tidur. Alhasil Itachi mengangkat tubuh lemah adiknya ala bridal sembari mengecupi keningnya yang dibasahi keringat. Itachi meletakannya secara hati-hati lalu menyelimutinya. Dia juga ikut berbaring disebelah Sasuke untuk mendekapnya.

"Ini hari yang terburuk," Cetus Sasuke lirih. Namun Itachi dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hn?"

Sasuke mendelik menatap tajam sepasang iris onyx milik kakaknya. "Aku diperkosa oleh kakakku sendiri dan dia laki-laki," Karna malu Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut.

Itachi tertawa kecil. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke, kemudian mencium pipinya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Dibanding kakak, bagaimana jika menjadi kekasih saja?"

"Apa?" Sasuke terpekik kaget. Matanya melotot saat melihat Itachi tertawa semakin keras.

"Iya kekasih Sasu sayang. Ke-ka-sih." Eja Itachi.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kau kan kakakku."

"Well, aku tidak perduli karna bagiku kau lebih istimewa melebihi seorang adik." Ia mengecup pipi Sasuke lagi dan mulai memeluknya. "Ngomong-ngomong Otanjoubi omedetou, Otouto." Ucap Itachi seraya berbisik mesra.

"Huh?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi, tak lama ia menepuk dahinya sendiri karna baru menyadarinya. "Astaga! Ini benar-benar ulang tahun terburuk!" Dan ucapan spontannya melebarkan tawa Itachi sampai mencubiti hidungnya gemas.

"Jadi... apa kau masih ingin bebal dan sulit diatur? Ingat Otouto, kalau kau melakukan itu lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan permainan tadi,"

"Dasar mesum!" Selanya sedikit frustasi.

"Masa bodoh..."

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada tousan!"

"Silahkan saja, tapi memangnya beliau akan percaya?"

"Kau licik!"

Itachi memahat seringainya lagi sambil mencuri ciuman Sasuke tepat dibibir. "Hati-hati dalam berbicara otoutoku yang manis~ kalau tidak mau merasakan lagi permainanku yang tadi. Kuberitahu nama permainan itu... Naughty game." Ujarnya seraya berbisik. Lidahnya menjilat usil daun telinga Sasuke sampai menyebabkan Sasuke mendesah kegelian.

"Tapi... setelah kupikir-pikir. Aku akan melakukannya lagi lain kali."

Dan kali ini Sasuke melotot dengan tidak elitnya. Ia mendorong dada Itachi yang tengah mendekapnya, namun Itachi rupanya lebih berkuasa dan bertenaga. Alhasil dirinya hanya meronta tanpa daya.

Melihat adiknya yang menatapnya horor sambil memasang wajah ngeri adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Itachi. Dia menikmati setiap ekspresi manis yang dihasilkan oleh wajah sang malaikat mungil itu.

"Kau! Kau, dasar mes- mmmmpphh!"

Hari yang melelahkan itu ditutup oleh ciuman mesra nan agresif dari Itachi. Sungguh membuat si bungsu kesal dan marah adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Apalagi bisa mendengarnya mendesah dibawah rengkuhan tangannya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tak mampu diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Itachi memang pervert, tapi salahkan adiknya yang begitu menggoda dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi?"

"Mati saja kau ke neraka dasar mesum!"

"Hahaha... ini hukuman ketiga untukmu otouto~"

"Tidaaaakkk...!"

.

.

 **Fin**

Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke. Semoga kamu diberi ketabahan karna punya kakak mesum kaya Itachi. Wkwkwk...

Maaf ya minna kalo fic nagi kurang bagus dan banyak kekurangannya, padahal udah sering bilang kalau nagi bukan fujo ya? Tapi kok bikin yaoi mulu sih. Hahaha... Jawabannya karna saya ini author netral. Yaoi atau straight ya ga masalah buat nagi. Sekian~

Jaa nee :)


End file.
